


Good Boy: Part 2

by BammBamm



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Collars, Come as Lube, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BammBamm/pseuds/BammBamm
Summary: Steve was in heaven.There were a lot of things to like about their new home in Wakanda: the safety, food, and good company. But one of Steve's favorite things was the sturdy furniture. Their hosts had fitted everything to handle his extra weight and strength. And as Bucky and Steve had discovered, the furniture was good at holding them both at the same time, too.It had started in the bedroom, with gentle kisses and caresses, but that was a few hours and rounds ago. Now, Steve was bent over the coffee table, propping himself up on his forearms.***Line N3-Free Space





	Good Boy: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/prequel to the story Good Boy. Can be read on its own. A fun private moment with Bucky and Steve at home...  
> Oh, and smut. This is pure smut. 
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Steve was in heaven.

There were a lot of things to like about their new home in Wakanda: the safety, food, and good company. But one of Steve's favorite things was the sturdy furniture. Their hosts had fitted everything to handle his extra weight and strength. And as Bucky and Steve had discovered, the furniture was good at holding them both at the same time, too.

One day, after a particularly challenging mission with Natasha and Sam, they came home bodies tired and nerves frayed. The moment they had walked past their threshold, Bucky walked straight to their bedroom to retrieve their collar. Well, it was Steve’s collar, he was the one who wore it, but it felt like a gift for them both.

It had started in the bedroom, with gentle kisses and caresses, but that was a few hours and rounds ago. Now, Steve was bent over the coffee table, propping himself up on his forearms. Bucky’s flesh hand gripped the side of Steve’s collar, both of them enjoying the added leverage and how the pull of the collar restricted Steve’s airway ever so slightly.

A bead of sweat dripped from Steve's hairline as Bucky worked behind him, hips slapping against his ass as he felt Bucky’s cock slam into him over and over. The silver lock at the front of Steve’s wide collar thumped against the dark leather as his body rocked back and forth with the force of Bucky’s thrusts. They had a rhythm now, and Steve used the momentum to push back, their combined efforts causing some of Bucky’s earlier climax to drip down Steve's balls. The mess of his own drying come on the side of the table was a testament to Steve’s pleasure.

Bucky’s vibranium hand gripped Steve’s hip hard, leaving bruising marks in its wake. It was a shame they would fade by morning, Steve thought. He would enjoy wearing Bucky’s marks. He loved Bucky’s touch any way he could get it, but there was something about the way the way Bucky took possession of his body in moments like these that made him feel right at home.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you are such a good boy,” Bucky called out, hips snapping to punctuate the words.

Steve let Bucky pull him back on his cock hard, the pull of the collar creating a fuzzy glow at the edge of Steve’s vision. He felt like he was floating on a wave of sensation and praise and a single, breathy groan passed his lips in response.

A symphony of sound filled the room: the squelching of Bucky’s cock as it slid into Steve, eased by previous climaxes; the steady slap of skin as Bucky pounded into Steve, their balls touching with every thrust, the strained sound of Steve’s breathing whenever Bucky pulled a little harder on the collar, the moans that fell past Steve’s lips whenever Bucky would angle _just so_ , the head of his cock brushing against the collected bundle of nerves inside Steve’s walls.

It was almost too much: the sounds, the smell of their combined sweat and sex, the sensation of it all. Steve’s eyes rolled back as Bucky’s cock eased almost all the way out of his tight heat, the tip of Bucky’s fat cock resting just past the ring of muscle that was well fucked by now before pushing all the way in to grind against Steve’s ass. After a few achingly slow moments, Bucky fell forward, releasing the grip on the collar and covering Steve’s body with his as he brought his lips to the edge of Steve’s ear.

“You okay, baby?” Bucky asked, sounding far away.

Steve blinked, allowing his eyes to focus. He felt light. The heat of Bucky’s breath, the drape of his body along Steve’s back, and the bite of the leather felt like a warm blanket.

“Y-yeah,” Steve gasped as he wet his lips.

“You’re doing so good, baby. Does my little Stevie think he can give me one more?”

“Oh god,” Steve whined, his eyes popping open as he shook his head. The thought of Bucky pulling another orgasm from his body sounded delicious and painful at the same time. Steve was strong and had stamina that could impress the gods. But Bucky was just as strong and in one of those moods; Steve knew Bucky would only rest once every drop of pleasure was pulled from his body. Steve wanted that too, wanted to give Bucky every last part of himself like a good boy. He just didn’t know if he had it in him.

“Come on, Stevie,” Bucky growled into his ear. Steve felt the deliberate, circular movements of Bucky’s hips ensuring that every part of Steve’s tight heat was touched. “Just one more, baby. Give me one more.”

Steve exhaled sharply as he rested his head against his hands. He could do this. This was what he was made for. 

After taking a moment to collect his breath, he turned his head to catch Bucky out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yes.”

A shiver passed through Bucky as he smiled in response. 

“So good. Such a good little boy for me,” he said before covering Steve’s mouth with his. It was sloppy and desperate, their lips making obscenely wet smacking noises that only seemed to fuel their heat. Bucky pulled up, planting kisses down Steve’s neck and along the side of his collar until Steve felt the bite of teeth sinking into the muscle at the base of his neck. The bite was firm and possessive, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave an impressive mark for the evening. 

“Nnngh,” Steve called out, a wave of heat flowing through his body as Bucky marked his territory. 

“Such a good boy, Stevie. I always take care of my little boy.” Bucky pulled up, adjusting positions so Steve was further off the table. 

Bucky’s cock inched out slowly, and Steve felt the swipe of vibranium fingers collecting a rivulet of cum that oozed from his twitching hole. He wiggled his ass in an unconscious invitation as he whined at the sudden emptiness. Bucky shushed Steve in response and plunged back in, reaching around to stroke Steve’s semi-hard cock back to full hardness. Steve hissed at the contact on his still sensitive cock, but the precise movements of Bucky’s hand and the weight of Bucky’s fat weight inside him transformed the feeling from raw sensitivity to raw pleasure. 

Sometimes Steve missed the old arm. The metal had a taste to it that sent shivers up Steve’s spine whenever he took the digits in his mouth. But this one was better. It worked better, adjusted to Bucky’s body temperature, and most of all was not a gift from Hydra. And as the slick, hot, and tight vibranium tunnel closed around him, and Steve bucked into it as pleasure took him from both ends. 

“That’s right, take what you need, Stevie.” 

The words were the encouragement Steve needed. Any doubts he had about being able to come again melted as he backed himself onto Bucky’s cock and into the tunnel of his fist. 

“Like this?” he asked, his voice achingly small. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Bucky replied as he twisted his grip, wringing out a drop of pre-come to add to the slick. Bucky rubbed the fluids over the head of Steve’s cock before sliding back down in rhythm with Steve’s now fast movements. 

The sensation was overwhelming. All the nerves of Steve’s body felt alive as he gave himself over to Bucky’s desires, to the pleasure he so desperately wanted to give him. 

“Oh, God, Buck. I think I’m close.”

“That’s right.”

“Tell me, Buck, please.”

“You want me to tell you?

“Yeah,” Steve cried out, his voice cracking as the pressure deep in his belly and his balls tightened. The grip around his cock became tighter as he grew impossibly harder. 

“You’re such a good boy, Stevie. Such a good boy. Now come for me.” 

Steve’s eyes slammed shut as his body went rigid. A punched breath wrung from his lungs as he spilled his seed over vibranium plates of navy blue and gold. His ass fluttered around the thick intrusion of Bucky’s cock, and Steve collapsed onto the table, giving it all his weight as Bucky pounded into him, picking up speed as his own climax loomed. After a few more hard thrusts, his rhythm faltered as he came inside Steve with a grunt. Steve sighed in satisfaction as he felt himself being filled to the brim, high on a cloud of endorphins. 

After a moment, Bucky eased Steve onto the floor, his softening cock still inside the blond as he curled around him. Steve hummed in response, a smile on his face as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

“Good boy, Stevie. Good boy.”


End file.
